PeakClan
PeakClan PeakClan About • Universe • Territory • Rules • Allegiances • Applications Info Tabber |-| about = ABOUT PeakClan is a nontraditional Discord clan based off the warriors series by Erin Hunter. It is meant to incorporate the classic clan lifestyle while also involving many unique aspects of its own. The clan are mountain-dwellers, living high up in the tunnel systems of the peaks of their universe. Their culture largely revolves around gemstones and the cats consider them sacred. The clan is currently led by Jackalstar (NohrianKitsune). YOU WILL ENJOY PEAKCLAN IF... ○ You enjoy Discord roleplay over Animal Jam roleplay. ○ You enjoy organized plots & opportunity for character development. ○ You are open to a clan that does not stick strictly to the books. ○ You are open to some fantastical elements roleplay. ○ You are looking for a cohesive system. ○ You are looking for a clan with developed lore, history, & culture. ○ You enjoy further fan development or modification of existing concepts in the books (Ex: StarClan). |-| universe = CLAN PERSONA PeakClanners are somewhat nocturnal. They only come down from the peak to hunt during nighttime, as they believe wandering under the moonlight is sacred and a means of StarClan to protect and watch over them. However, they’re not entirely repulsed by the daylight- PeakClanners still sometimes visit the base of the mountain in broad daylight as a simple means of relaxing. They just prefer the nighttime greatly. PeakClanners are reclusive due to how they tend to stick to one inner location when most other clans would be out and about. Not much is known about them, and until very recently, their entire existence was unknown. They are also known to be quite serious about any sort of situation, leading them to also be quite the reliable clan- once they have their heads set on something, they’ll never stop until something is solved. PeakClan is extremely serious about it’s veneration to StarClan. In PeakClan, they are very well respected figures. Any sort of insults to StarClan are highly looked down upon here, and often lead to punishment. However, their deep veneration is not out of fear or force- it is more a symbol of the clan’s great appreciation to the past, and how it should never be forgotten. Lessons and stories involving this sort of ideology are always passed down as a way to celebrate a cat of StarClan’s accomplishments and honor their lives.  PeakClanners also love to explore. They find doing so natural- after all, they live in a massive system of caverns with many, many undiscovered wonders. They are especially fascinated at the prospect of finding various new types of crystals. CLAN APPEARANCE PeakClanners are typically found in the range from white to dark grey. Their pelts are almost always long, smooth, and very well-kept. Slender builds are much more common than bulky, muscular ones, since the clan throughout history is known much more for their brains rather than brawn. Because of all these various factors, many say that PeakClanners have an almost mystical appearance to them. CLAN CULTURE PeakClan has a long history of both leadership and traditions. Click the button below to read more about the clan's culture: SUBPAGE BUTTON GEMSTONES PeakClanners view the crystals that rest inside their caverns as sacred objects sent from StarClan themselves as a way to connect and honor them. As signs of respect towards the clan of their ancestors, they wear all kinds of crystals as jewelry of sorts, believing it will further strengthen the spiritual bond between them and StarClan. Click the button below to learn more about gemstones in PeakClan: |-| territory = Territory Rules rules {| style="padding:5px" |colspan="2"|'ROLEPLAY REGULATIONS' |- |I. |Please don’t cause huge drama in roleplay without notifying and getting approved by a high rank first.  |- |II. |Swearing is not allowed in roleplay. |- |III. |Please do not have your OC harm or excessively target another character without that character's owner’s permission. If you don’t do so, the character you’re trying to target has every right to ignore what you’re trying to do.  |- |IV. |Keep in mind that your OC can’t always be the center of attention, and we try to have multiple characters be actively involved with important plots here in PeakClan. We want to make sure everyone gets an opportunity to participate.    |- |V. |Flings are not allowed. Flings usually end up going absolutely overboard and are hard to control after a while. Instead, please develop your OC's relationship. |- |VI. |'STAY ACTIVE IN ROLEPLAY!' Biweekly activity checks will be done to make sure you are staying active in PeakClan. Those that don't show to roleplay without a valid excuse will be kicked! You can't just be active in only general chats, either—it must be in roleplay. |- |colspan="2"|'SERVER POLICY' |- |I. |Please do not join our server unless you have been accepted into the group! Furthermore, do not invite friends who have applied unless they have also been accepted. |- |II. |Upon entering our server after acceptance, please read the rest of our server policies! |- |colspan="2"|'CHARACTER CREATION' |- |I. |The OC limit is three.  |- |II. |Do not make overly aggressive and dramatic characters who only consist of negative traits, even if you say they will be developed. Characters like these are not fun to have to deal with and also clash with PeakClan’s general clan persona. Characters like these will be declined immediately.  |- |III. |Similar to the last rule, don’t make characters with only positive traits either. Balance out your characters well!  |- |IV. |You must wait 3 weeks before swapping out a character. This is to avoid people excessively swapping out characters. |- |V. |Do not have your OC join as a rogue. Part of PeakClan's values are how they value familial relationships, traditional clan bloodlines, and growing up within the clan so that their traditions are understood. |- |VI. |Remember to develop your characters! |- |colspan="2"| taken prefixes |}